J.T.-Danny Friendship
The friendship between J.T. Yorke and Danny Van Zandt began due to J.T. being good friends with Danny's sister Liberty. However when J.T. started dating Liberty, Danny was upset, and didn't think that J.T. wasn't good enough for his sister, putting their relationship at strain when Danny refused to keep their relationship lowkey. Their friendship was strained more when Danny figured out that J.T. had gotten Liberty pregnant. Danny later takes it hard when J.T. passes away. Friendship History Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Danny is seen walking with J.T. and Manny Santos, and flirts with Manny. In Mercy Street, Danny brings out his mom's ironing board so it can be used as a diving board, J.T. decides to give it a try but before he can jump Danny yanks down J.T.'s pants, embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend, Manny and best friend Toby. Danny comes to J.T.'s aid when he is insecure about his and Manny's relationship. He uses a fake ID to buy J.T. a penis pump. The boys head to a bathroom stall to look at the pump. In Back In Black, the two shun Toby because he befriended Rick Murray. However, J.T. comes to his senses and talks to Toby again. In Eye of the Tiger, 'Danny is mad at J.T. for ditching him for Liberty, Danny's sister. As a result, he lets his relationship be revealed to Mr.Van Zandt. Later, Danny says to J.T. (about Liberty) "She's the smartest person in the school and you don't even have an IQ! You don't deserve her." This leads to a physical fight between Danny and J.T. When Liberty finds out, she refuses to speak to J.T., but Danny convinces her to talk to him again. J.T., Liberty, and Danny are now on good terms with each other. Season 5 In 'Foolin', J.T. is at Liberty's house when Danny comes up to him and starts talking to him. The two have a short chat until Liberty comes out of the bathroom. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Danny discovers that Liberty is pregnant and tells them that he won't tell his parents if J.T. helps him with passing his family planning class. After a fight over the doll they accidentally throw the doll into the street and it breaks. Near the end of the episode Danny finally agrees to keep it a secret. Season 6 In''' Rock This Town, Danny is at Liberty's birthday party when J.T. is fatally stabbed. In '''The Bitterest Pill, he is seen at J.T.'s memorial service. Season 7 In Death or Glory (1), Danny gets into a fight with Lucas Valieri (a Lakehurst student) because Lucas insults J.T. by saying J.T. "asked for it" (the stabbing). Degrassi Minis In Six Months, Danny and other friends gather to remember J.T. six months at the spot where he was murdered. In Ghost of Degrassi Past, J.T. notices Danny, and exclaims that he has gotten tall. Trivia *They both dated Mia Jones. *They both had a crush on Manny Santos, but only J.T. dated her. *They briefly became rivals when J.T. got Danny's elder sister Liberty Van Zandt pregnant. *Danny was the uncle of J.T. and Liberty's baby. *They were never series regulars at the same time. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Danny's first line was said to J.T. ("Do you know where the principal's office is?"). *They were both friends with Toby. Quotes *J.T.: "It's a snake! Snakes bite." Danny: "Don't be stupid, it's decoration!" - Mercy Street Gallery tumblr_lw88j87BZB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lw88hyJNrD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lw88fkhwcl1qc1tpr.jpg 12 (3).jpg tumblr_ls5p955xdc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls5p8uV99f1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv7jIktW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv2ekNTr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l236phhF1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lkebblnYTv1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr 11s5p3mIb8e1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_kuzjsgrCbK1qzfj84o1_500.jpg Still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-5.jpg Still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-11.jpg Still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-12.jpg 3245325gfhdfhgdf.jpg Azxazxasdasdasfqaew.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Pictur.png Normal n aCAFWNRLF.jpg EOTT0062.jpg EOTT0038.jpg 16c.jpg 15c.jpg 10a.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6